dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sten/Dialogue
Sten's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Sten shares with other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. Sten's remarks *''(added to the party)'' "Yes." *''(taken out of the party)'' "Vashedan!" *''(entering the main market)'' "Those are too small. Send them back to the priests for more training." (Opens dialogue option) *''(entering Gnawed Noble Tavern)'' "Very innovative, making a place for idiots to gather where they won't be underfoot." *''(outside the Wonders of Thedas)'' "Wonders of Thedas"? What does that even mean? Do they sell geography questions?" *''(inside the Wonders of Thedas)'' "What is--parshaara. Perhaps it will be safer to study the floor." *''(entering The Pearl)'' "This place stinks of desperation." *''(outside Eamon's estate)'' "Hmph. Not Qunari architecture, but adequate." *''(Alienage gates)'' "Were your people being thrifty by building this place from refuse?" *''(at the vhenadahl tree)'' "Unwise. When that falls, it will take out no fewer than three houses." *''(entering Lake Calenhad Docks)'' "Humans over-compensating as always." *''(to Carroll at Lake Calenhand after he gives Carroll cookies)'' "There was a child--a fat slovenly thing--in the last village we passed. I relieved him of these confections. He did not need more." *''(at Lake Calenhad shoreline)'' "What is that smell?" *''(entering the Apprentice Quarters)'' "This is the prison for your mages? Ours is not so grand." (Opens dialogue option) *''(entering the Senior Mage Quarters)'' "What are all these statues? Your mages have an unhealthy fascination for women with bowls." *''(in Irving's study)'' "Such a number of books. How many are not decorations?" *''(entering the Great Hall)'' "Headless women with shields. Much better than the bowls." *''(seeing the corruption in the Templar Quarters)'' "Lovely. Magic at work." *''(being sedated by the Sloth Demon)'' "We must stand... And fight." *''(Confronting the Sloth Demon)'' "Let us end this. I have had enough of cages." *''(approaching Cullen)'' "They spared one. Curious." *''(collecting the fourth Apprentice Note)'' "The chaos we have seen becomes more understandable from a people who can't keep their own history." *''(collecting the final Apprentice Note)'' "The will drains from his hand as he writes. He's dead." *''(defeating Shah Wyrd)'' "Another argument for discipline, and certainly no answer for the Arishok." *''(outside Redcliffe chantry)'' "Is this where humans keep all their wisdom? Your behavior makes much more sense to me now." (Opens conversation option) *''(approaching the windmill in Redcliffe)'' "Hmph. Defensible enough spot." *''(secret tunnel into Redcliffe dungeon)'' "Either this is a trap, or the defenders of this castle are idiots. I suspect both." *''(going up the first slope in Haven)'' *''(up the slope leading to the chantry)'' *''(entering the Ruined Temple)'' "And I thought your Chantry was strange when they weren't dedicating temples to corpses." *''(entering the Ruined Temple library)'' "Oh, so the southern peoples do read. I thought that was a myth." *''(statue of Maferath)'' "Is this a male or a female? I can hardly tell." *''(statue of Hessarian)'' "Even in stone, Tevinter arrogance shows." *''(mountain caverns)'' "Are we there yet?" *''(on the Mountain Top after seeing the high dragon)'' "Now that is ataashi!" *''(entering the Gauntlet)'' "I mislike this." *''(entering the bridge puzzle room)'' "Simple enough." *''(suggesting puzzle's solution)'' "Tell me what you would have me do here, kadan, and it will be done." *''(a plate is triggered)'' "Does your Andraste have such an excess of followers that she is willing to lure them to their deaths with ghosts and lies?" *''(solving the bridge puzzle in the Gauntlet)'' "The Blight ravages the land, and here we are playing with switches and stepping stones." *''(entering the urn room)'' "Congratulations. You've found your pot of holy dirt." *''(approaching the urn)'' "Congratulations. You've found a waste-bin." *''(greeting Harhen Sarel)'' "I am a Sten of the Beresaad. Not a Warden." (Dalish Origin required) *''(in the Dalish Camp)'' "Too... frilly." *''(near the halla pen of the Dalish Camp)'' "...I don't want to know." *''(entering the Brecilian Forest)'' "This is like my home in Seheron. But the fiends here are only monsters." (Opens dialogue option) *''(near the Tevinter ruins)'' "So, they were here, too? No wonder." *''(after the werewolves retreat into the ruins)'' "No one in your country repairs anything when they occupy it, do they?" *''(descending down the first stairs in the Ruins Upper Level)'' "More signs of the Tevinter. This place will be full of traps, then. Or worse." *''(hearing the dragon in the ruins)'' "Some architect clearly suffered from an unrequited love of the pointed arch." *''(entering Frostback Mountain surface camp)'' "All the darkspawn are fleeing the underground, and we are going there." *''(observing the Paragon statues)'' "Is it just me, or do all these statues look alike?" *''(entering Orzammar Commons)'' "Hmph. Not bad." *''(exit to the Deep Roads)'' "Why would such a small people build things so tall? They must own an impressive array of ladders." *''(just outside Tapster's Tavern)'' "...I should have stayed in that cage." *''(entering Tapster’s Tavern)'' "Is this some form of mass suicide?" *''(entering Dust Town)'' "" *''(at the Proving)'' "I thought their warriors, at least, would be bigger." *''(entering the Diamond Quarter)'' "" *''(outside the palace)'' "Yes, very nice. Where are the darkspawn?" *''(scenic vista)'' "I suppose that building the city in the midst of a pool of molten rock saves invaders the trouble of burning it." *''(entering Bownammar)'' "Hallowed ground. Blood has been spilled in battle here." *''(entering Anvil of the Void)'' "A troubled place. If this Branka is here, we must be wary of her." *''(Delivering Notice of Death)'' "The man you love has died. It seems you could have chosen better." or "This letter says that your husband has died. One assumes it was with honor." *''(upon attempting ambient dialogue in the Epilogue)'' "Where is the cake? I was told there would be a cake. The cake is a lie." *''(during conversation with Sophia Dryden)'' "The Qun is quite clear in matters of demons. Destroy them quickly, efficiently. Enough talk." *''(in the Dalish camp when Harhen Sarel tells the story of the fall of the Dales)'' * Sarel: "Oh, I am certain we played a part in our downfall. We believed that the shemlen would not revoke their prophet's gift so lightly. We were wrong. They took our lands, forcing us to abandon our gods and live as beggars in shemlen cities." * Sten: "You should have fought. You should have fought to the last of you. Better that than to submit." * Sarel: "Oh? Is it not the Qunari way to force others to submit? Surely that would not be your advice to my people were they attacked by the mighty Qunari." * Sten: "That would be different. The Qunari would improve your people. The humans have improved nothing." * Sarel: "Perhaps. Even so, many of us did fight. We fought and we lost." Sten and Leliana *'Sten': You were in the Chantry. You are a priest? *'Leliana': No, no. I was a lay sister of the Chantry. *'Sten': Which means? *'Leliana': I lived and worked in the Chantry, but I did not take any vows. *'Sten': So you... dabbled in priesthood, then? *'Leliana': Oh no, the lay sisters don't have the same sorts of duties as priests at all. *'Sten': So you were not a priest, did none of their duties, and took no vows, but you lived among them? *'Leliana': Yes! *'Sten': ...You were a house guest of the Chantry? *'Leliana': Um... sort of... *'Sten': You sing a great deal. *'Leliana': Yes, I do. Music lifts my spirit. Would you like me to stop? *'Sten': I didn't say that. Was that part of your Chant? *'Leliana': (Laughs) No! It was a ballad about a highwayman and the tavern girl who loved him. Could you not tell? *'Sten': All your language sounds the same to me. I thought you were singing of vegetables, actually. *'Leliana': I saw what you were doing back there. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': Don't play innocent with me. *'Sten': What are you talking about? *'Leliana': You. Playing with that kitten. *'Sten': ...There was no kitten. *'Leliana': Sten, I saw you. You dangling a piece of twine for it. *'Sten': I was helping it train. *'Leliana': You're a big softie! *'Sten': We will never speak of this again. *'Leliana': Softie! (an alternative to the above) *'Leliana': I saw what you were doing back there. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': Don't play innocent with me. *'Sten': What are you talking about? *'Leliana': Outside, you were picking flowers! *'Sten': ...No, I wasn't. *'Leliana': You were! *'Sten': ...They were medicinal. *'Leliana': You're a big softie! *'Sten': We will never speak of this again. *'Leliana': Softie! *'Sten': Stop that. *'Leliana': (Giggles) Stop what? *'Sten': That. Looking at me and giggling. *'Leliana': I can't help it! You are so big and stoic! Who would have thought you'd be a big softie? *'Sten': Stop saying that! I am a soldier of the Beresaad! I am not a softie! *'Leliana': (Giggles) Softie! *'Sten': ...I hate humans. *'Sten': (Sigh) Leliana, what do you want from me? *'Leliana': Nothing! I'm just curious. There's a lot we don't know about you, Sten. ...Except that you're a big softie. *'Sten': Please stop saying that. *'Leliana': I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. There's nothing wrong with having a heart, Sten. It's just not what I expected. *'Sten': Why? *'Leliana': You're so Qunari! All the stories speak as if you were a hurricane or an earthquake rather than people. *'Sten': Qunari are most dangerous because we are thinking men and not an unthinking force. *'Leliana': I don't understand. What do you mean? *'Sten': For your sake, I hope you never find out. *'Leliana': I've heard stories about the Qunari, you know. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': They conquered nearly all of the north. Tevinter, Rivain, Antiva... Much of the land was laid waste. In the northern kingdoms, they say the Qunari are implacable. Relentless. More like a landslide than an invasion. It took three Exalted Marches to drive them back to the sea. *'Sten': We'll do better next time. *'Sten:' Why are you here? *'Leliana:' What do you mean? *'Sten:' Women are priests, artisans, farmers or shopkeepers. None of them have any place in fighting. *'Leliana: '''I have no idea how to answer this... *'Sten: It is not done. There is no more to it. *'''Leliana: Do you mean your people have no female mages or warriors? *'Sten: '''Of course not. Why would our women wish to be men? *'Leliana: What are you talking about? They don't wish to be men. *'Sten: '''They shouldn't. That can only lead to frustration. *'Leliana: Sten...no, never mind. Let's drop this. *'Leliana': Are there Qunari bards? *'Sten': Why wouldn't there be? *'Leliana': I don't know. You don't seem like very musical people to me. *'Sten': You base this on me? I am a soldier. The antaam does not do battle with lutes. Sten and Alistair *'Alistair': Don't you ever talk? You know, make polite conversation just to put people at ease? *'Sten': You mean that I should remark upon the weather before I cut off a man's head? *'Alistair': ... Never mind. *'Alistair': Were you really in that cage for twenty days? *'Sten': It might have been closer to thirty. I stopped counting after a while. *'Alistair': What did you do? I mean... twenty days is a long time to sit in one place and do nothing. *'Sten': On good days, I posed riddles to the passersby, offering them treasures in exchange for correct answers. *'Alistair': Really? *'Sten': No. *'Alistair': Awww. Too bad. That's got serious potential. *'Alistair': You know, you never did tell me how you passed the time in that cage for so long. *'Sten': No, I didn't. *'Alistair': So... what did you do in there? *'Sten': A training exercise. I would observe an object and then try to think of all the words in your language which began with the same letter as its name. *'Alistair': That... wait. Just wait. You're joking again, aren't you? *'Sten': No. *'Alistair': You are not telling me that you played "I Spy" against yourself for twenty days. *'Sten': There are a lot of things in Lothering that begin with "G." *'Alistair': Hmmm... I spy with my little eye, something that begins with... "G." *'Sten': Is it a Grey Warden? Is it, in fact, you? *'Alistair': Oooh. You're really good at this. *'Sten': (Sigh) *'Sten': Draw your weapon. *'Alistair': Are you talking to me? *'Sten': Your weapon. Draw it. *'Alistair': Why? Are we under attack? *'Sten': I want to see what you can do. *'Alistair': You want to fight me? Just like that? *'Sten': You are a Grey Warden. How are you going to face an archdemon if you cannot face me? *'Alistair': It is a mystery, I'll admit. *'Sten': I should let your weakness damn us all? Draw your sword. I'll try not to injure you permanently. *'Alistair': I don't have to prove anything to you. Forget it. *'Sten': So you do have a spine. Pity you don't use it. (If Alistair will become king) *'Alistair': So I suppose once I'm actually king I could end up in negotiations with the Qunari one day. *'Sten': My people do not negotiate. *'Alistair': What do you mean? They negotiated a peace treaty after the war, and as far as I know they've kept to its terms. *'Sten': They signed a piece of paper. But only because they knew that you believed in it. *'Alistair': And what is the difference between that and negotiating? *'Sten': They stopped fighting for their own reasons. And they will resume it again, one day. The agreement means nothing to them. *'Alistair': But I thought you said your people believed in honor. *'Sten': They do. The honor of the Qunari is what will bring our warships back to your shores. Sten and Zevran *'Zevran': I understand that there are elves in the Qunari lands, Sten. *'Sten': There are elves everywhere. *'Zevran': Hm. Yes. Well, I've heard that the Qunari actually put the elves in charge? Over the humans? Is that true? *'Sten': Some of them. *'Zevran': Only some? Which ones are they? *'Sten': The ones who belong in charge. That is the way of the Qun. *'Zevran': How does this Qun determine who belongs in charge? *'Sten': The tamassrans evaluate everyone and place them where their talents merit. *'Zevran': But elves, in general, merit higher places than humans in Qunari society? *'Sten': Some of them. *'Zevran': Back where we began. It's like talking to a water wheel. *'Sten': Why do you call yourselves "Crows"? Crows are scavengers, not killers. *'Zevran': I heard that at one time they considered calling us the Kestrels. But you know. It didn't sing. It didn't dance. *'Zevran': You seem to have quite the disdainful attitude towards elves, my Qunari friend. *'Sten': Don't take it personally, elf. I have a disdainful attitude towards everyone. *'Zevran': "Sten", it's not a name is it? *'Sten': Do you always begin conversations this way? *'Zevran': It's your rank is it not? I've met a few Qunari in Antiva you know. Not much for conversation but some of them were quite easy on the eyes. *'Sten': Those are not Qunari. *'Zevran': No? They are what then, very large dwarves with comical accents? *'Sten': They wear the faces of Qunari but they are Tal'vashoth, fiends of Seheron. They have abandoned the Qun. *'Zevran': With titles like your own though, which makes me curious. What is your real name then? *'Sten':"Sten" is enough. *'Zevran': But it is not your name. *'Sten': It is who I am. *'Sten': I knew one of your countrymen once, elf. *'Zevran': Oh? Have you been to Antiva, then? *'Sten': No. Until I came to Ferelden, I had never left the islands. She came to Seheron twice a year with the traders who bought spices from the northern jungle. Only she among the traders would speak to the antaam. Questions about the rainforest, its depths, and the things to be seen there. We humored her. She was... an unfortunate soul. *'Zevran': Unfortunate in what way? *'Sten': She was a Crow, as you were. Sent to assassinate the kithshoks, leaders of the army of Seheron, for the Tevinter Imperium. We knew this, and pitied her. *'Zevran': I'm surprised you did not simply slay her. *'Sten': There was no need. Her questions were meant to show her the way through the jungle towards our fortifications. And so one day, she snuck into the jungle to find her target. We found the pieces of her body in a tree, where the spotted cats kept them for later. We had never told her that our kithshoks were the ones who negotiated all the trades at the port. *'Zevran': Then she was a fool. That's not very sympathetic, I'm afraid. *'Sten': It was her ignorance we pitied, not her mistake. She believe we hoarded things we cared for as her own people do. We were sorry for her, that she thought only some people were important. *'Zevran': So, your sheath is empty, then, my Qunari friend? *'Sten': My sheath? *'Zevran': You do not seem to be rising to the occasion. *'Sten': Do you spend your free time composing these? *'Zevran': Oh, no. They arise in the inspiration of the moment. *'Sten': You should write them down, then. Quietly. (alternate version if Oghren was recruited) *'Zevran': So, your sheath is empty, then, my Qunari friend? *'Sten': My sheath? *'Zevran': You do not seem to be rising to the occasion. *'Sten': I do not know which is worse, you or the dwarf. *'Zevran': Oh, I am, assuredly. He gets all his best lines from me. Sten and Wynne *'Wynne': Aren't you chilly, Sten? *'Sten': "Chilly"? I don't know this word. *'Wynne': It's much warmer where you're from, isn't it? Don't you feel cold? *'Sten': I suppose. *'Wynne': I don't imagine we can find a cloak in your size, can we? Hmmm... *'Sten': What? *'Wynne': Nothing. Nothing, don't mind me. Now, I wonder where I could get a skein of good wool yarn... *'Sten': Why do you keep looking at me like that, mage? *'Wynne': I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to stare. I've never seen a Qunari before. *'Sten': You can blink once in a while. I'll still be here. *'Sten': Why are you here? *'Wynne': I beg your pardon? *'Sten': Women are artisans, or merchants. Or farmers, though you don't seem particularly... earthy. They have no place in war. *'Wynne': I can't even begin to tell you what's wrong with that idea. *'Sten': It is not done. There is no more to it. *'Wynne': I do not understand. Do the Qunari have no female mages? No female warriors? *'Sten': Of course not. Why would our women wish to be men? *'Wynne': Do you believe I wish to be a man? *'Sten': You cannot wish to be a man. It will lead you only to frustration. *'Wynne': Hmm. I believe this discussion does the same. Let us speak no more of it, Sten. *'Sten': As you wish. *'Wynne': You can stop flinching, Sten. I'm not going to harm you. *'Sten': I do not fear harm to myself. *'Wynne': What is that supposed to mean? *'Sten': An unbound mage is like a wildfire. As prone to consume itself as it is to devour all that surrounds it. *'Wynne': I do wish you wouldn't refer to mages as "it". *'Wynne': Are all Qunari as quiet as you are? *'Sten': Are all mages as chatty as you? *'Wynne': ... That's fair. Sten and Morrigan *'Morrigan': You are very quiet, Sten. *'Sten': Only compared to some. *'Sten': Do you know of the kasaanda? The... sundew, in the common tongue? *'Morrigan': I do not believe so. *'Sten': No? You are so alike, I thought you kindred. *'Morrigan': What is that supposed to mean? What is the sundew? *'Sten': A flower. *'Morrigan': Oh? I am a flower, am I? How unexpected. *'Sten': That entraps and devours insects. *'Morrigan': Ah, now that I expected. (Chuckles) *'Morrigan': I am led to understand that the Qunari have their own mages as well. Is that so? *'Sten': You would not understand. *'Morrigan': Not understand? Is it mental capacity that you believe I lack? Or are you worried I will sympathize with my so-called brethren? *'Sten': Take your pick. *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) Is that supposed to make me angry? *'Sten': It means I find myself wishing that your people held proper, civilized attitudes towards magic. *'Morrigan': Hmm. That is a rather hostile thing to say. *'Sten': And yet you continue speaking. Astonishing. *'Morrigan': So are you going to continue staring at me as if I am covered in eels? *'Sten': Eels would be something. *'Morrigan': Prudery! How charming. I expected paranoia. This is much better. I prefer to be stared at lustfully, if at all. *'Sten': Keep trying, then. *'Morrigan': Oh? Then shall I demonstrate an act or two? And you may tell me hot or cold? *'Sten': I'll save time. Cold. *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) You are a tease. *'Morrigan': So have you changed your mind, Sten? I dream about you and I, if you must know. *'Sten': You would, even were I interested in a small thing like you. The Qunari act is... unpleasant. *'Morrigan': Unpleasant? Unpleasant how? Now I really am interested. *'Sten': Deadly. *'Morrigan': And what if I didn't mind? I enjoy a little... animation. *'Sten': You'd be less animated afterward. *'Morrigan': It sounds as if I am arousing your passions already, my dear Sten. *'Sten': Parshaara. Why do you pester me? *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) Because 'tis amusing, that is why. (alternate version if the Warden if in a romance with Morrigan) *'Morrigan': So have you changed your mind, Sten? I dream about you and I, if you must know. *'Sten:' Don't you belong to the Grey Warden? *'Morrigan:' In fact I belong to no one. And he would not mind, I am certain. *'Sten': You would, even were I interested in a small thing like you. The Qunari act is... unpleasant. *'Morrigan': Unpleasant? Unpleasant how? Now I really am interested. *'Sten': Deadly. *'Morrigan': And what if I didn't mind? I enjoy a little... animation. *'Sten': You'd be less animated afterward. *'Morrigan': It sounds as if I am arousing your passions already, my dear Sten. *'Sten': Parshaara. Why do you pester me? *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) Because 'tis amusing, that is why. *'Morrigan': You seem so deep in thought, my dear Sten. Thinking of me, perhaps? The two of us, together at last? *'Sten': Yes. *'Morrigan': I... what did you say? *'Sten': You will need armor, I think. And a helmet. And something to bite down on. How strong are human teeth? *'Morrigan': How strong are my teeth? *'Sten': Qunari teeth can bite through leather, wood, even metal given time. Which reminds me, I may try to nuzzle. *'Morrigan': Nuzzle? *'Sten': If that happens, you'll need an iron pry bar. Heat it in a fire, first, or it may not get my attention. *'Morrigan': Perhaps it would be better if we did not proceed. *'Sten': Are you certain? If it will satisfy your curiosity... *'Morrigan': Yes. Yes, I think it is best. *'Sten': Why are you here? *'Morrigan': Excuse me? *'Sten': Obviously you are no priestess. But shouldn't you be... running a shop, or a farm somewhere, rather than fighting? *'Morrigan': You think to tell me my place, Qunari? You are very brave. *'Sten': It is not done. *'Morrigan': But it is done. Do not be such a blind fool. *'Sten': I speak the truth. It is not I who am blind. *'Morrigan': Look around you, then. You see women throughout this land, fighters and mages both. *'Sten': That has yet to be proven. *'Morrigan': Which? That they fight? Or that they are female? *'Sten': Either. *'Morrigan': So I am not truly a woman to you? Hmm. 'Tis good to know. (if the Warden is in a romance with Morrigan) *'Sten': What are you trying to do, woman? *'Morrigan': I was not attempting to do anything. And do not speak to me in that tone. *'Sten': With the Warden. *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) Ah. Did you desire a demonstration? *'Sten': Do you believe you can control him? Did your magic fail you there? *'Morrigan': You have no idea what you speak of, Qunari. *'Sten': Perhaps not. But I know a viper when I see one. Sten and Shale *'Shale': I have never heard of such a thing called a Qunari. *'Sten': Then you have not been listening. We did not row to shore last year, we have been about for centuries. *'Shale': I have listened. I have done little else, in fact, and yet I do not remember anyone mentioning such a Qunari in all my years in the village. *'Sten': Relying on humans as a source of education is a fool's errand. *'Shale': They are rather ignorant, aren't they? And feeble. At the best of times. *'Sten': We have creatures on Par Vollen that are similar. The humans call them "monkeys". They are dull, cowardly vermin. They cry out shrilly when threatened and throw their own feces. *'Shale': That is an excellent comparison. I wonder if they are related? *'Sten': Possibly. *'Sten': I do not understand what a golem is. Why would anyone create such a being? *'Shale': Why would one create a sword? To strike at its enemies. *'Sten': But you are no sword, golem. You speak like a living creature, but act like a possession. I do not know what to make of you. *'Shale': (Snorts) I am no possession, not now that the control rod is broken. *'Sten': No? It is still in your heart. Do you even realize this? "Age by age have men stood up and said to the world, 'From what has come before me, I was forged, but I am new and greater than my forebears.' And so each man walks the world in ruin, abandoned and untried. Less than the whole of his being." *'Shale': It is a riddle? *'Sten': (Sigh) It seems so. *'Shale': So are all of your kind similarly powerful, Qunari? *'Sten': I am not here to satisfy your curiosity, creature. *'Shale': That is true. I suppose I sounded like a human, chattering away? I apologize. *'Sten': No, it is I who should apologize. You are no human. You are a vastly superior construct. *'Shale': That's kind of the Qunari to say. If all of your people are like you, it is a wonder you haven't crushed the humans under your heel. *'Sten': I have wondered this same thing. *'Shale': One just need to look at them. They're so... *'Sten': Small? *'Shale': Exactly. *'Sten': You and I, we are of the same mind, kadan. *'Shale': What do you estimate are the chances of success, Qunari? *'Sten': For the Grey Warden? Little to none. *'Shale': So, why does it follow? I do not risk death, but it does. *'Sten': My mission is no different from the Grey Warden's. I must see this through to the end. *'Shale': It would rather perish than give up its quest? *'Sten': Indeed. There is honor to be salvaged in such a quest, no matter its chances. *'Shale': Honor is a curious thing. It is far better to be practical. *'Sten': What use is practicality when it leads to cowardice and emptiness? It is better to live well, than to live. *'Shale': An, uh... interesting theory. *'Sten': There is worth in your life, Shale. There is value, but only if it is used. *'Shale': I have a question of religion, Qunari. *'Sten': For you, kadan, I will answer. *'Shale': Would its "qun" accept a convert that was a golem? *'Sten': I do not know. It has never happened. We accept beings of all walks of life, so long as they are willing to accept their place in the world. *'Shale': And what place is that? *'Sten': One of equality. Within the Qun, an individual exists to serve. *'Shale': Hmm. That is less appealing. Would it consider birds to be its equal as well? *'Sten': Birds? Birds are... but animals. Enlightenment does not await them. *'Shale': Excellent. That sounds very promising. *'Shale': I have heard an interesting tale of the Qunari. *'Sten': Speak, kadan. *'Shale': I am told that the Qunari put mages on leashes. Leashes! What a delightful concept! *'Sten': It is not something that one should take pleasure in. It is done because it is necessary. *'Shale': Why not put them out of their misery? Crush their skulls and be done with it. Fast. Efficient. Fun. *'Sten': You have been offended by such men, so your bloodlust can be forgiven. But these ones you speak of are to be pitied. Even so, they must serve, just as any other must serve. All must find their place within the Qun. *'Shale': It does sound like a delightful place where it comes from. Mages on leashes. What will they think of next? *'Sten': I can not say that they would not wish to put a leash on you as well, kadan. *'Shale': Hmm... That does sound less fun. Yes. *'Shale': The Qunari mentioned something of equality when we last spoke. *'Sten': I said that all were equal under the Qun, yes. *'Shale': What of humans? Surely they would not be as equal as others. *'Sten': All who accept the Qun have their place, as any other. In the lands we occupy, even the Elves have come to embrace this concept. *'Shale': And if this place is at the bottom? *'Sten': If that is where one belongs, then that is where one should be. *'Shale': The Qunari are a very practical people, Sten. *'Sten': It is as I have always said. But I thank you. *'Shale': I wish to say that it has been pleasant fighting at the Qunari's side. *'Sten': I feel the same. You are a remarkable construct, kadan. A warrior to be feared. *'Shale': No more than the Qunari, surely. The way it strikes down its foes, marvelous! *'Sten': I smile each time you roar a battle cry, knowing our foes tremble. *'Shale': I could watch you fight all day long—the skill you display, the form, how the light plays on its muscles... I mean... yes. Well done. With the fighting. *'Sten': You, as well. *'Shale': Right. Sten and Oghren *'Oghren': C'mon. Who ate the cabbage? *'Sten': Why ask me? *'Oghren': I guess you thought we could all share in the bounty? *'Sten': (Sigh) *'Oghren': Stand up to it, you giant ass! You've birthed a cloud to be proud of! *'Sten': Humph. *'Oghren': I hope you've thought of a name. Whew. *'Sten': Dwarf. *'Oghren': What? *'Sten': Stop tripping me. *'Oghren': Stop tripping yourself! *'Sten': If you were significant enough to notice, I wouldn't step on you. *'Oghren': Oh, well... your mother! *'Sten': ... That was disappointing. I expected better from you. *'Oghren': Sorry, I was in a rush. *'Oghren': Lost your weapon, did you? *'Sten': What of it? *'Oghren': Swinging an empty scabbard, then? *'Sten': ... *'Oghren': Your pike was purloined? *'Sten': "Purloined?" Did you have to look that one up? *'Oghren': Maybe. You have to admit, it's good. *'Sten': (Sigh) (alternate line if Zevran was recruited) *'Oghren': The elf gave me that one. You have to admit, it's good. *'Sten': (Sigh) Sten and Dog *'Dog:' (Dog peers up at Sten, tail wagging) *'Sten:' ''We don't have time for this now. *'Dog:' (Dog continues peering, a little more determined) *'Sten:' No, absolutely not. *'Dog:' (Whines) *'Sten:' There is no time. We have work to do. *'Dog:' (Whines) *'Sten:' (Sigh) ... Fine. Bring me the stick. But this is the last time, I swear it. *'Dog:' (Happy Bark!) *'Dog:' (Barks) *'Sten:' I don't understand you. *'Dog:' (Whines) *'Sten:' ... Are you trying to say something about a child in a well? *'Dog:' (Dog gives Sten a quizzical look) *'Sten:' No? Never mind, then... *'Dog:' (Growls) *'Sten:' (Growls) *'Dog:' (Growls) *'Sten:' (Growls) *'Dog:' (Barks) *'Sten:' You are a true warrior and worthy of respect. *'Dog:''' (Happy Bark) Category:Dragon Age: Origins dialogues